This is a phase II, randomized, multicenter trial will assess whether a potent antiretroviral intervention followed by maintenance treatment, initiated early in the course of HIV infection, can lead to a decrease in titer of plasma HIV to <200 copies/mL, which is sustained after study therapy withdrawal. The study will also evaluate the safety and tolerance of the induction and maintenance therapy arms when administered to subjects with acute HIV infection or recent seroconversion. ACTG 371 will use lamivudine (3TC, Epivir+), zidovudine (ZDV, Retrovir+, formerly known as AZT), abacavir (ABC, 1592U89), and amprenavir (APV, 141W94). Didanosine (ddI, Videx+), stavudine (d4T, Zerit+), and nelfinavir (NFV, Viracept+) may also be used. There will be a total of 240 people who will participate in this study.